Harvard and Hockey
by MoonGoddessPhoebe
Summary: It starts with two secrets that Twister and Sam keep from the others. One could end in murder, the other could help prevent it. With many cliffhangers along the way :-) Thanks for the all the reviews, now review more in Chapter 14!
1. Chapter1

Harvard and Hockey.  
  
Summery: Twisters "intellectually challanged" and Sam can block hockey pucks flawlessly. But Twister didnt used to be this way and Sam has a reason for his special talent.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Rocket Power characters, if I did I would be rich, but I am not Klasky, Csupo or Nickelodeon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five year old Twister sat innocently on the floor of his kindergarten class. He sat in the corner, reading while the other kids played with blocks and puzzles. Even those who did pick up one of the books only did it to look at the pictures. The truth was that little Maurice Rodriguez was a smart kid and his teacher had noticed this for ages, he would sit there and read until he fell asleep in the pile of pillows.  
  
"Maurice is apparently the smartest kid in his class. He's only in kindergarten, but from what the teacher says, he is perfect for the Boarding School for the Gifted. I know, it means we have to give up our little one, but if he is that smart. How can we refuse?"  
  
"How do we get our little Maurice into this school?"   
  
"We have an interview tomorrow, they give him various tests and see if he is good enough. It's a scholarship too, so money is no problem."  
  
Little Twister was hiding behind the kitchen door, listening to everything his mum and dad said. In his mind, reading books and being smart meant that he would be sent away. His eyes welled up with tears and he ran up to his room. He sobbed into his favourite teddy bear, wondering what to do. An hour later, Mrs Rodriguez came in and picked up her son and spun him around in circles.  
  
"Guess who's a smart little boy. We have an interview tomorrow. They're going to see how smart you are and if you are you get to go to special school." She smothered her son in kisses and put him back down. "Have a good night sleep, Maurice."  
  
If they're coming to see how smart I am, maybe if I pretend not to be smart then mummy and daddy won't send me away, Twister thought, I'll pretend not to know much so I get to stay with Mum, Dad and Lars.  
  
That's exactely what he did. Though he was so smart, he didn't make it obvious that he was pretending. His parents kept trying to convince the interviewers that Maurice was a little nervous. Lars kept saying that Maurice was dumb and begged for an icecream.  
  
"I just like looking at the pictures. I'm not smart. Sorry." He put on a sad face, that looked like he felt guilty for letting them down. But his mother just held his hand and said it was okay. Twister knew what he had to do, he didn't want his parents to think he was ever smart enough again and never let anyone else know either, because any hint of him being honour roll material, and his parents would know what he'd done. So with his brains and desperation, he had managed to keep it up for years. Making up for his bad grades by doing special advanced classes when all his friends thought he was making videos for long periods of time. He knew eventually he would have to tell everyone his secret, but he wasn't ready to do that just yet.  
  
Meanwhile, in Kansas sat a little boy named Samuel Dullard. He sat on the floor of his living room while his father watched TV. His little five year old eyes looked up at the screen and saw the monsterous form of Freddy, claiming his latest victim. Sammy covered his eyes and screamed, begging for his dad to turn it off. A beer can hit the child in the head, followed by the book Sam had been learning to read.   
  
"Shut up, you little brat, just shut up!"   
  
Sam ran out of the room, so scared with his head in pain. It wasn't the first time his dad threw stuff at him, nor was it to be the last. He sat behind his door, blocking it with all his body weight so no-one could come in. He heard the footsteps in the hall and whimpered.  
  
"Sammy, its daddy. I'm sorry champ. Don't be scared." Being as strong as he was he pushed the door open causing Sam to run and curl up in the corner.  
  
"Come on, Sam. Come give dad a hug."   
  
"No." Sam whispered.  
  
"Why are you afraid of me!" His father yelled in rage. He picked up his son and shook him. "Im trying to apologise! You listen when I talk to you." He dropped Sam and started picking up his building blocks, throwing them at him. Sam had two blows to the head and just before the third one was about to hit he blocked it with his hand, he felt proud, he knew that his dad couldn't hurt him anymore if he could do that. He dropped the block on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing! Sammy, sweetie, are you okay." Mrs Dullard picked up her son and put him to bed. "Are you hurt, did daddy hurt you?"   
  
Sam nodded, but knew that if he could block hings with his hands instead of covering his eyes, his dad couldn't hurt him anymore. That made him smile as he went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chap 2 of my second RP fanfic is coming soon. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sam, where are you going?" Mrs Dullard asked.  
  
"I'm going to play hockey with the others." he replied.  
  
"Did you remember all of your protective padding, I don't want you in the hospital."   
  
"Don't worry, let me go already. I have everything I need and yes, I will be careful." Sam was used to his mum being very overprotective. Annoying as it was, he could never forget the reason why.   
  
He walked out the door to meet his friends. He watched them use Twister as target practise. Reggie waved him over.   
  
"Finally, a real goalie's here. Hey Squid, whats up?" Otto asked. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"Sorry, you know how my mom gets."   
  
"Why is she so overprotective anyway? It's not like anything has happened to you, right?" Reggie asked.  
  
"I don't know, she just is." Sam brushed her off, hoping that she wouldn't take the subject further. None of them knew the types of things that happened in Kansas.  
  
Twister had some idea though. He had always wondered why Squid acted the way he did and figured out that most of his personality traits came from being a victim of child abuse. Also, that he tended to stick by Reggie, rather than the guys. Though, he brushed it off as a coincidence. After all, Reggie and him had alot more in common and he hadn't had much skating experiance in Kansas.  
  
"Earth to Twister, you coming or not?" Otto waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on, for all of our sakes."  
  
-----  
  
After the hockey game, the gang were walking back towards the Shore Shack.  
  
"Sammy, you rocked out there!" Reggie exclaimed. "How do you manage to block pucks so well?"  
  
Sam really didn't want to answer that, because he hated lying to people. Luckily Otto came in and saved him, "because no-one can get passed the Squid, plain and simple."  
  
"Come on, there has to be a reason."   
  
This was probably the first time that Sam really didn't want to talk to Reggie. It didn't matter to her before, why now? Then again, he couldn't blame her for being curious. "I've had experiance."  
  
Twister could see that Sam was feeling really awkward. "Hey Sam, I'll buy you fries for helping us win."  
  
"Hey, it was a team effort! After all, I scored three goals." Otto said.  
  
"I wouldn't say it was something to be proud of, since their goalie bites." Reggie was finally off the subject, which relieved Sam, greatly.  
  
-----  
  
Sam ran through the door of his house, calling out to his mom. "Hey, we won our hockey game. I was really awesome out there. Anyway, what's for dinner?" Sam saw her in the kitchen, looking more stressed than he'd ever seen her. "What's wrong?" He was met with silence. Which showed him that something was really stressing her out.  
  
"What happened? You didn't get fired or anything? You're scaring me. Say something."  
  
Finally she answered him. "Sammy, sit down honey, something happened today that we really need to discuss." Sam did as she said, feeling really worried about what was to come. "This may come as a shock to you, but I recieved a phone call today. Sammy.....it's about your father.  
  
-----  
  
Twister looked down at his homework. It was so easy, he could have done it blindfolded. Though he knew his parents would send him to that school, and if his friends ever found out he was smart, he would be the Squid again. He threw it to the other side of the room. He would just tell the teacher as always that he didn't do it. It had always worked for him. He figured when he was old enough to get out on his own, he would do well in his final years at school and go to Harvard, the only place he wanted to be sent away to. By then his friends would be mature and understanding.   
  
"Maurice, are you in there." Mrs Rodriguez pounded on the door. She entered the room to find him sitting on his bed, lost in his own little world. She felt guilty about what she was going to say next, her son looked so happy and innocent, but it wouldn't go away. "Maurice, I think it's time we talked to you about your grades."  
  
"What about my grades?" Twister asked, though knowing it was probably something bad.  
  
"They're getting to be really bad. If you keep this up, you may fail. So your father and I discussed it and we think it's time you get a tutor."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter three will be heaps better and longer for that matter. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam just sat there in shock as he heard the news from his mother. The truth is, he didn't know what he was feeling. A part of him really didn't care, but he felt a little guilty because of it. Then he remembered everything.  
  
"Sam are you going to say anything?" Mrs Dullard asked.  
  
"Why should I care if he's dead? It's not like he ever did anything for me." Sam said, staring at the wall.  
  
"Remember the good times, he used to build those models with you."   
  
Sam felt really mad at her attempts to bring up the past. He yelled back. "If he was ever around and only because he felt guilty about attempting to kill me! You can't tell me you forgot about the constant things being thrown at me and even if I saved myself from them, he'd beat me! So, I'm sorry if I feel but relief that he's never coming back!" Sam was really surprised at his outburst, he had never felt so much anger. He ran off to his room without any dinner.  
  
He lay in his bed, remembering the time when he was six. He was playing with a baseball in the backyard, when his dad had stubbed his toe on a step. Naturally he looked up and made eye contact with his angry father. He dropped the baseball to have his father pick it up and throw it at him. Sam caught it in his hand, crying out "You can't hurt me anymore, daddy. I'll block you from hurting me." then realised he was wrong as his dad slapped him in the face.  
  
I hope he's rotting in hell, Sam wished as he went to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
"I don't need a tutor. I'm not a retard or anything. What makes you think the Squid will agree to this anyway?" Twister asked.  
  
"You do need a tutor if you want to get anywhere in life. I spoke to Sam's mother this afternoon and she said it would be fine. No Madtown tomorrow unless you do your tutoring." Mrs Rodriguez stated.  
  
"But mom, I can do it. I don't need tutoring!" Twister cried out. You don't know how true that was, he thought looking at his mother.  
  
"You will go and thats final! Maurice, I always thought you were the smart one. Please don't let me down." Mrs Rodriguez left the room.  
  
Twister punched his pillow. He knew he couldn't just make a rapid improvement, because everyone would think he was cheating or figure out his scheme. "I will just have to go to these stupid tutoring sessions until it seems time to make an effort." He told himself outloud.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, lets just get this over with. It will be better for the both of us and then we can hit Madtown." Sam told Twister as they sat together at his desk. "Okay, lets start with algebra. We'll pick the easiest chapter from the book."  
  
Twister looked down at the equations in front of him, doing them all in his head, but not saying the answers outloud. He didn't know how long he could keep up the dumb act with Sam. He wanted to be outside, he didn't need this, but at the same time he didn't want anyone to know at the risk of his parents finding out.  
  
Sam looked at his friend just staring at the page. "Okay, we'll start on the first one. Finding out the value of x." Sam explained how he should do it. Twister couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell Sam his secret as to avoid these extra homework sessions.   
  
"I'm not an idiot you know!" Twister cried out, slamming his head on the table. "I can do this, I can do it all. I just want to skate."   
  
"I never implied you were stupid, and thats a good attitude to have. Now do the first equation like I showed you and the rest will be easy." Sam said.  
  
"You don't get it! I'm not stupid. I'll show you.." Twister picked up the textbook and began reciting all the answers. Sam took the textbook from him and realised that Twister was right. "Now do you believe me?"   
  
"Twister, why? Why pretend to be stupid?"   
  
Twister told him everything about his parents obsession with the school, about how no-one understood and how he wanted to go to a Harvard or similar after school. "Also, if I was smart, people would treat me like a freak. I thought I'd tell everyone later. When I get to high school and improve my marks for a better future."  
  
"Dude, why do you care what everyone else thinks? I already know and while I'm still confused on the whole thing, I'm still your friend." Sam assured him.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." Twister told him.   
  
Sam hated those three words, his dad had said them to him more than once. "Don't worry, I will keep your secret, though I don't see why. Meanwhile, what are we going to do about tutoring."   
  
"Just keep going with them and I'll start making improvements, I promise. During them we can just hang around, no-one will ever know."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanx for all the reviews, not to mention all the people guessing whats going to happen next. I'll try and keep you entertained in Chapter 4 soon! 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dude, where have you guys been?" Otto skated up to Sam and Twister.   
  
"My parents thik my grades suck, so the Squid had to tutor me." Twister told him.  
  
"Yeah, he really hasn't got a clue." Sam said, nervously. He still found Twisters secret really weird.  
  
"Twister needs all the help he can get. Come on Sammy. Lets go." Reggie dragged Sam off to the skating bowl.  
  
"You know what's weird about this whole situation? The fact that when we were kids everyone thought you were some kind of genius. Your mum even wanted to send you to that school for nerds."  
  
"Well, I'm not a genius. I can't even spell the word. Well come on, lets go skate." Twister just skated off. He was glad only Sam knew his secret. He knew Sam was loyal and mature enough to understand and even though Otto was his best friend, Twister knew he just wouldn't understand.  
  
-----  
  
"Squid, whats that car doing out the front of your house? Your mom going on dates or something?" Otto asked. Sam didn't say anything. He knew whos car it was, and really didn't want to see them.  
  
"Earth to Sammy..." Reggie put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"That car is my brothers. I haven't seen him since we moved from Kansas, considering he's in collage." Sam replied. "He chose to live with my dad."  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother. Why didn't you ever tell us and why is he visiting now?" Reggie asked.  
  
Sibling rivalry! Maybe his brother beat him up worse than Lars ever did to me, Twister thought to himself. "Well Squid, why don't you want to see your brother? By the looks of his sports car, he seems cool."   
  
"I thought you of all people would understand what a pain big brothers can be." Sam snapped at him. "He's visiting because my dad died, okay." He stormed inside the house. Reggie ran after him.  
  
Otto was about to follow when Twister stopped him. "It is better if he lets his anger out now, then he'll be feeling okay later. Besides, he feels better with Reggie around, he confides in her."   
  
"Okay. You could have just said let him go instead of getting all Squid on me. Later much." Otto walked off towards his house. Twister looked at the sports car, wondering what Sam was hiding about his past.  
  
Reggie found Sam in his backyard, she walked over to him to find he was sobbing. "I'm sorry your dad died Sammy, if theres anything me or the guys can do..." She sat beside him. "Talk to me, because its obvious you won't talk to your brother."  
  
"You wouldn't understand. You have a dad who loves you and treats you and Otto equally." Sam told her. "Raymundo never beats you, always tries to please you, spends time with you and-"   
  
"That's true. Though sometimes it seems he favours Otto more, but you get over it. I know how it feels to think your parents love your brother more." Reggie touched his shoulder. Then had a sudden thought. "Why did you say that Raymundo never hits us? Your dad didn't hit you, did he?"  
  
Sam nodded and explained everything. "My dad used to throw stuff at me and beat me when I was in Kansas. I was always doing the wrong thing, even if I topped the class or was just doing nothing. I don't know why, but Ryan was perfect according to my dad. He would spoil him with presents and praise and never harming one hair on his head. I remember once asking where my present was, then he hit me." Sam still didn't make eye contact with Reggie but could feel her hugging him. He was glad she knew everything. "I'm sorry for laying this on you, but I had to tell someone and your my best friend."  
  
Reggie started crying too. She had no idea Sam had to go through so much. "It's okay. I only wish I knew before. I'm here if you need me."  
  
"Reggie, don't cry. It's my problem not yours. Please don't tell the guys about this."  
  
"If it involves you being upset, then of course it's my problem and I wont tell the others about this. That's up to you. I guess it's time to go inside, do you want me to stay?" Reggie asked.   
  
"Please, would you? I can't do this by myself." Sam looked at her, seeing that she was serious. "Thanks."   
  
-----  
  
"I thought I'd come see you. We have a lot to catch up on and I know it's a terrible excuse for a reunion, but I'm glad we're all here." Ryan was saying at dinner. "Sam, I don't believe you've introduced me to your girlfriend."  
  
"This is Reggie, and she's not my girlfriend." Sam mumbled, not looking at his brother.   
  
"If I was you, she sure would be." Ryan told him.  
  
"Well you're not me are you? You'll never know what it's like to be me! Maybe you're right about one thing, if you were me Reggie would be yours because you always get what you want!" Sam cried out. "By the way, any excuse is terrible if I ever have to see you again."  
  
"Samual, you get back here and apologise at once." Paula shouted out, her reply being the front door slamming. "Reggie, could you go after him, I know he'll talk to you."   
  
"If you have no idea why Sam is upset, then you're blind!" Reggie said before running after him.  
  
-----  
  
Twister stared out his bedroom window, really bored. He saw Sam running across the street, Reggie chasing after him. He saw them stop in the middle of the street and start talking about something.   
  
"Maybe this could prove something. If Sam is getting whomped by his brother or dad, he'd have told Reggie." Twister said aloud. He grabbed his video camera and went outside to spy. He hid in a bunch of bushes where he could hear them clearly, poking the camera lens out so he could see them.  
  
"She's in denial. She never really seemed to care about Dad before. Now that it affects Ryan it's bad news." Sam told Reggie. "I wish he never came back here."   
  
"How do you feel about your dad's death?" Reggie asked. "Please, tell me."  
  
"I don't know. I really don't." Sam said. "Here is a guy who has made my life hell, and he's dead. I thought I wouldn't care, but he's my dad! I wish he actually cared about me, so then I wouldn't feel guilty about not being sad. He beat me, now I feel like I want him back in my life."  
  
Twister turned off the camera and realised he held the secret of Sam's past. He wanted to help his friend in any way he could, but how could he do that if he figured out the secret through spying. He felt sick and really didn't want to know. It was the first time he ever felt bad to find out he was right. He left the bushes to let Reggie and Sam talk in private, and went to study the psychology books hidden in his room.  
  
"Do you hope things would be different if he was alive?" Reggie noticed Sam seemed really uncomfortable talking about it. "If you want, you can stay at my house tonight. Or I'll crash on the bunk bed in your room."  
  
"I think I better go alone. Thanks anyway. I can't let you get into this Reggie. I'll be okay." Sam assured her and walked back to his house.   
  
-----  
  
Twister threw his hands up in frustration. He figured that Sam was helping him by keeping his secret, so he would repay Sam by helping him forget his past. The problem was that there was nothing in his books. Twister went over to his bed and watched the tape of the conversation again, sighing.  
  
"So, Maurice. What are you doing?" Lars came in his room. "You didn't eat desert, there has to be something wrong."   
  
"Beat it Lars, I'm busy." Twister said, knowing his brother probably did something to his desert. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just watching stuff."  
  
Lars went over to Twister's desk, picking up the psychology book. Twister looked up and his eyes widened. "What are you doing with a book on psychology? Isn't that suppose to be for smart people? Or did Sammy lend it to you for your tutoring." Lars laughed, then looked at the page it was opened to. He looked at his brother for answers. "Why are you reading about this?"  
  
-----  
  
Sam sat in his room, in a foul mood. He regretted not accepting Reggie's offer to stay. He didn't want to talk to his brother or his mom. He heard Ryan come towards the door. Sam pretended to be asleep to avoid talking to him. He hoped Ryan fell for it as he walked through the door.  
  
"Sam I have to talk to you." He asked, Sam not replying. "Come on, I know you're not asleep, you used to do that same trick when we lived together. I know you don't like me, but I have something to say."  
  
Sam sat up in his bed, with his head down. "I know we were never close, it didn't help that you were dad's favourite. Plus the age gap."  
  
"I wasn't dad's favourite after you left. All he talked about was you. You may think he never cared about you, but when you were taken away, it was a different story." Ryan explained. "He planned to find you and bring you back to Kansas. After you left I knew how you felt, which is why I was glad I only had a few years until collage."  
  
"You're just saying this to make me feel better." Sam assumed.   
  
"No, I told you that because its true. As shocking as that may be, it's nothing to what I have to tell you now."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 will be up soon. Tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twister had no idea what to do. The last thing he wanted was for Lars to figure out Sam's secret. Lars read the information on the page with concern on his face. "Why are you reading about Paranoid Personality Disorder?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Twister asked him, relieved that he hade been reading the wrong page.  
  
"It says here....distrust of others and a constant suspicion that people around them have sinister motives. Quick to challenge the loyalties of friends and loved ones. They usually shift blame to others and tend to carry long grudges." Lars looked up at Twister. "Now I know you wouldn't be looking this up for personal interest. Something's up."   
  
"Come on Lars, do you really think-" Twister started, but Lars interupted.  
  
"See, that proves you don't trust me. You always get me in trouble and how can I blame you, Im always doing stuff to you..." Lars realised what he said and sat by Twister. "You really do have symptoms of this, and it makes sense you wouldn't tell anyone about it. I'm not out to get you bro. You have to trust me."   
  
Twister hadn't been able to get a word in and had no idea how to respond. On one hand, he could go along with it and keep Sam's secret or tell Lars the truth and he wouldn't believe him anyway. "It's a possibility. I can't tell anyone, they'll laugh at me and I'll be sent away to the nut house. Then again, you'd like that wouldn't you?"   
  
"If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. It can be our little secret if you want. I promise. I know that may not mean much to you, considering, but you have to believe me." Lars seemed so true to his word which relieved Twister. The fact that Lars believed he trusted no-one meaned he wouldn't try to convince him to see anyone about it.  
  
"Okay, please don't mention this to mom and dad. Or anyone!" Twister wanted reassurance that this issue would never be brought up again.   
  
After Lars promised him again and left the room, Twister went back to watching Sam and Reggie's conversation again. He paused the tape as he saw something in the background that couldn't have been there. He took a deep breath and against his better judgement, ran outside and headed towards the Rocket house. Twister hoped that he was wrong because if he was right, Sam was in trouble.   
  
-----  
  
"Twister what are you doing here, it's a little late to be coming over. What's the problem bro?" Otto asked, inviting him inside.   
  
"I need to speak to Reggie. It's important." Twister couldn't look his best friend in the eye. He felt guilty enough keeping one secret from Otto, but he knew he had to keep the other for Sam's sake.  
  
"Why do you want to speak to Reggie? What can you tell her that you can't tell me?" Otto asked. He tried to sound cool about it, but the truth was he was really offended. "She's upstairs in her room."  
  
"Thanks. You know I wouldn't keep a secret from you unless it was really important, right?" Twister looked at Otto, who didn't reply. He walked up the stairs and into Reggie's room.   
  
"What's the big idea Twister? I could have been naked! What are you doing here anyway?" Reggie saw that Twister wasn't looking her in the eye. "Is something wrong?"   
  
Twister just nodded in reply. He couldn't bring himself to tell Reggie he violated her privacy, not to mention Sam's. "I know about what Sam's dad did to him." Twister said quietly, just in case Otto was at the door. Still not looking Reggie in the eye, he put his camera down on her bed.   
  
Reggie put two and two together. "You were spying on us!" She cried out a little too loud. "What made you do that?"  
  
"Shhhh...I have noticed it for ages. The fact that he's so nervous, he fears pain and he seems to prefer your company. I had to know...so I taped you guys. I'm really sorry." Twister said. "That's why I came over, it's about the tape. There's something I think you should see."  
  
"If its the fact that the camera adds ten pounds, I don't want to hear it and as if you would be smart enough to notice the signs. You spied on us, what makes you think I'd want to listen to you?" Reggie looked at Twister, once again seeing how serious he was and she felt inclined to listen. "Okay, show me the tape." Twister pressed rewind and told her to look in the background. Reggie gasped.   
  
"You see it don't you?" Twister asked. "I mean, I'm not sure if-"  
  
"How could it be wrong, its too much of a coincidence. Just looking at it, the resemblance, you can tell. I can't believe it." Reggie looked at Twister. "Sam's dad is still alive."  
  
-----  
  
"What are you talking about Ryan? It doesn't make any sense. Why would he go to all that trouble?" Sam asked his brother. "I know what you said, but why?"  
  
"I don't know, but he told one of his friends to make the call to mom. I came down here to warn you. You've always known what dad's like. Doesn't like things being taken away from him." Ryan put an arm around Sam. "It's up to you. I thought we could go away for awhile figure out what to do. We'll tell mom it's a brotherly greiving time and get one of your friends to get the work that you miss. It all depends on you."  
  
Sam thought about it. He didn't want his dad to find him but didnt want to leave either. He figured maybe he would give up if he knew Sam had gone away. "Okay, I'll tell Reggie to get the work for me. We'll leave in the morning. By the way...I'm really sorry for all that stuff I said, now I realise you were only trying to help." Sam looked up at his older brother, enjoying the new found trust they had.  
  
"It's understandable. I can't pretend to understand what it was like for you. Hopefully I can make it up to you now." Ryan said, walking out of the room, leaving Sam to pack up for the days or even weeks that lay ahead.  
  
-----  
  
Very early the next morning, Sam was woken up by Ryan. They had left a note for Paula, leaving an explanation. Sam walked out to Ryan's sports car and packed his suitcase, then walked over to the Rocket house to slip the note in the mailbox about Reggie collecting his school work.  
  
He slipped the note in the mailbox when Reggie walked out the door, startling him. "What's going on? I saw you put your suitcase in Ryan's car."  
  
Sam felt really nervous, but he explained. "It's complicated, but I have to go away for awhile. I need you to collect my class work. I'll be back soon though."  
  
"Why are you going away? Tell me." Reggie could tell something was up and because she knew Sam's dad was still alive, she felt even more nervous.  
  
"Look, I just need you to collect the work I miss."   
  
"I don't care about collecting your schoolwork, I care about you." Reggie felt tears come to her eyes. "If you're going, then I'm coming with you. I'm not going to just stand around while you run away from home."  
  
"I have to go now and you can't come with me. I'll be back before you know it, I promise." Sam reassured her and walked towards the car. Reggie ran past him and jumped into the back seat.  
  
"Reggie, I already told you-" Sam said to her.   
  
"Like that's going to stop me. I'm not leaving this car unless you take me with you." Reggie told him bluntly, arms folded.  
  
Sam sighed and sat beside her. "Then I can't leave. I told you last night, I'm not letting you get caught up in my problems. Please, get out of the car for my sake. I'll explain everything to you later." Reggie looked down and gave in. She watched Sam step into the front seat and a few seconds later the car sped away.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
:-) :-) :-) Read, Review, Guess what will happen next....Thanx for all the Reviews!!! 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reggie broke the news of Sam leaving to the others as they were about to leave for school. She couldn't talk about it too much, as Otto was there.   
  
"What do you mean he's gone? If I don't get tutoring god knows what my parents are going to do." Twister said.  
  
"He just needs some grieving time. He'll be back soon." Reggie said, trying to convince herself it was true.  
  
"Speaking of secrets, what were you guys talking about last night anyway?" Otto asked.   
  
"Nothing bro, really." Twister said. "I just wanted to know about Sam's brother, he seemed cool."  
  
"Yeah, right. You're even dumber than I thought, because that excuse is lame. If you're not going to tell me, fine." Otto skated off ahead. Twister tried to stop him, but Reggie grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let him go. I have to talk to you anyway." She said. "I think Ryan make be taking Sam back to Kansas to be with his dad. Sam's dad was here probably to check out how Ryan was doing."  
  
"It makes sense. Sam thinks his dad is dead. He would have no idea." Twister couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Sam was gone. It meant his secret wouldn't come out. But he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Sam did go back.   
  
"Do you think we should tell Otto about it? He seems pretty bummed about the whole thing." Reggie said.   
  
"What difference will it make. Even if you're right and we do tell him, what can we do about it?" Twister asked. "Besides, Sam doesn't even know that I know."   
  
"Seriously, how did you get the idea he was...you know." Reggie asked. "No offence, you're always the last person to get these things."  
  
"Just a guess." Twister replied, not wanting to take it any further.  
  
"I could tutor you until he comes back." Reggie stared down at the ground. "I hope he comes home soon."  
  
-----  
  
"Rodriguez, I need to speak with you."   
  
The bell had rang, and Twister wanted to get outside, meet Reggie and help find his friend. He knew that the talk would very likely be about his grades.   
  
"Well, it seems you passed this test. A little too well for your standards." His teacher handed him the paper with a B- written on it.  
  
"Maybe it was just luck." Twister shrugged. He knew his teacher wouldn't be smart enough to figure out his secret, even if he had written more right answers than he should have.  
  
"Maybe you have a really good tutor. Or maybe you cheated. I would like to inform you I was not born yesterday. Every test you take you get F or D if you're lucky. It's not possible to suddenly start getting better. Now, I won't report this, if you just admit that you cheated."   
  
"I didn't I swear!" Twister said. "I just understand them a lot better." He felt nervous, wondering if he would get punished.  
  
"Well, I wonder how the principal looks upon cheaters like you. If you don't admit it, I will suspend you."   
  
"But that's not fair! I didn't do anything. Write some questions on the board and I'll prove it to you." Twister knew it was the only way. The teacher wrote up ten questions on the board and within minutes, Twister finished them all.   
  
"I see it, but I don't believe it." The teacher said after working out that Twister's answers were right. "I didn't think you had any potential, but this tutor of yours must be working wonders."   
  
"Thats Sammy all right." Twister said quietly, looking down at the floor. He thought about his friend being abused and ran out of the room to find Reggie.  
  
-----  
  
Otto was flipping through the mail. He was still angry and upset that his friends were keeping secrets from him. He found Sam's not for Reggie in the pile. He recognised Sam's handwriting and figured that it explained something about the secrets everyone kept from him. He opened the envelope and read:   
  
Reggie, I have to go away for awhile. I'll explain everything later. Meanwhile, I need you to collect the work I miss from school. Sam.  
  
"So, Reggie doesn't know why Sam went away." Otto realised. "By the looks of this, it looks like it has nothing to do with grieving."   
  
Reggie walked through the door. Otto slipped the letter behind his back, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Hey Reg! What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, hand it over Rocket Boy." Reggie stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hand over what?" Otto asked, knowing he'd been busted.  
  
"Whatever it is behind your back that you seem so intent on hiding from me." Reggie said.  
  
"What do you know, Reggie wants to find out a secret from me." Otto smiled at her. "Let me think...NO!"  
  
"It's not my secret to tell. Twister shouldn't even know, he found out on his own." Reggie explained.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Otto replied sarcastically.   
  
"Do you really want to know?!" Reggie cried out in frustration. She blurted out everything, explaining what she knew of Sam's past. "There! Are you happy now?"   
  
Otto was so stunned he had to sit on the couch. "Woah." He sat there for a few seconds. "Why didn't he tell me?"   
  
"He didn't tell Twister either. I told you, Twister overheard us." Reggie reminded him.  
  
"Now you think Sam's dad is alive and Ryan may be taking him back to Kansas? What are we suppose to do? I can't believe it." Otto looked down at the ground, feeling really guilty he made Reggie tell him a secret so serious.  
  
Twister burst through the Rocket's front door. "Dude, do not go out there. Sam's mom called the police and they're questioning people. It's a madhouse."  
  
"Did you say anything to them?" Reggie asked.  
  
"No. Anyway, what could I say? Our theory about Ryan? From what it seems, Sam left of his own free will and Reggie can tell them that. Even if they did a phone trace, I doubt Sam would even call home. He'd call Reggie." Twister said. Coincidently, the phone rang.  
  
Reggie picked it up, hoping it was Sam. "Hello?"  
  
"Reg, it's me Sam. I'm sorry I left you guys this morning. I bet there are police at my door." He said.  
  
"You guessed right. You didn't even tell me why you left. The guys are with me and they want to know. They know....I'm sorry Sam." Reggie explained.  
  
"I can't believe it. You told them! How am I meant to trust you now?" He cried.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I swaer I didn't tell them anything. Please, tell me what's happening." Reggie was begging now. Sam was silent on the other end. "Sammy?"  
  
"I have to go now Reg, I'll call you later." Reggie listened to the beeps that followed and sighed.  
  
"He hung up didn't he?" Twister asked. Reggie just nodded in reply. "Well, I have to go home now. I have homework." Twister walked out the door.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Otto asked.  
  
"I just want Sam back home. I'm really worried about him. I also have this feeling that Twister is hiding something. I mean he just left so suddenly." Reggie told him. "Sam won't call again. He doesn't trust me. So I'm just going to keep worrying until I see him again."  
  
"I'm sorry I made you tell me. I don't want to know anymore." Otto said.  
  
-----  
  
"Hey, hows everythin going? I heard about your friend." Lars once again walked into Twister's room. "Why do you think he left?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it." Twister replied.  
  
"You notice I haven't done anything mean to you today. You must trust me a little more now." Lars said. He was still really concerned about Twister possibly having Paranoid Personality Disorder.   
  
"No. You'll just plan some extra big surprise for me tomorrow. Then you'll tell mom and dad and they'll get rid of me." Twister said, having fun using this to his advantage.   
  
"I told you, I would never do that. I just came in to say good night." Lars had rarely done that before, and as he left the room, Twister knew that Lars really bought his whole act.  
  
Twister lay on his bed, trying to think of a way to find where Sam was. It didn't help that Reggie had blown it with the first phone call. After awhile, he just looked at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think!!!!! 


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam was seven, he had just come home from a friends house and saw some donuts on the table, figuring his mom had bought them for him and Ryan. He sat down and opened the box, grabbing one with caramel frosting. Then Ryan and his dad came in. His dad started screaming, calling Sam a fat, greedy waste of space. He put the rest of the donut back in the box to avoid getting beaten, but his dad took it out and shoved it in his face, forcing him to eat it. Mr Dullard told Ryan that he couldn't have a donut, as Sam was so greedy. Then Sam's head was shoved into the box, not to be moved until he ate them all.  
  
"Sam wake up!" Ryan shook him. Sam woke up to find himself drenched in sweat and he realised he had been crying in his sleep. Ryan grabbed Sam's asthma inhaler.  
  
"It was horrible. I remembered that day, with the donuts." Sam looked at Ryan. "Do you remember?"   
  
"Not as such. Don't worry, that will never happen to you again." Ryan felt really guilty about all the torment his brother went through as a child. He knew he had it so well off compared to Sam. "You'll be able to go back to your friends soon."  
  
"I can't. They all know about what happened," he explained. "They'll all start treating me different and I don't need they're pity."  
  
"Reggie didn't treat you any different until you went away. Are you sure you want to leave your best friend behind?" Ryan hugged Sam. "It's going to be okay."   
  
-----  
  
The next afternoon, Twister was sitting in on what was meant to be a tutoring session with Reggie, though she seemed so distracted that they sat there in silence.  
  
"This is lame," stated Twister. "I want to go outside. Otto is so lucky he's not stuck in here."  
  
"Yeah, just read the book for awhile," muttered Reggie in reply. It was clear she wasn't listening, which relieved Twister, he didn't have to take the risk of another person knowing he didn't actually need tutoring at all.   
  
"You're worried about him, aren't you." Twister joined Reggie in staring out the window. "I just wish there was something we could do."  
  
"Sam's secret caused all this trouble. I could have helped him, I should have stayed in the car and gone with him," said Reggie.   
  
"Maybe Sam was forced to leave," said Twister. "Explains why he didn't want you coming with him."  
  
"Of course he left on his own. I saw him." Reggie looked at Twister curiously. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"When you were talking to Sam, where was Ryan?"  
  
"He was in the car. What are you getting at Twister?"   
  
"Then you couldn't see him clearly. I don't know how to say this exactely but....what if Ryan had a gun?" Twister knew Reggie would probably think he was just being dumb and paranoid, but he decided to tell her anyway.  
  
"Twister, don't form stupid theories, this is a serious situation!" Reggie cried out.  
  
"Which is why I'm being serious. Think about it, you know Squid better than anyone. He wouldn't just leave, not without being a little cautious and you said yourself Sam really disliked his brother. He didn't want you to come along, I mean really didn't want you to come. Plus, they left in the morning when they thought no-one would be awake. When you put it together it all makes sense."   
  
Reggie looked at Twister for a moment. "There's something you're not telling me. You couldn't just figure this out." Reggie looked him right in the eye, wanting the truth.  
  
"Just observation." Twister said. "It's not rocket science."   
  
"That's what's been bugging me! Since when do you use words like observation and start noticing things about peoples behaviour? Sam's tutoring may have made you a little smarter, but not like this. Something's up, and I want to know what."   
  
Twister tried to think of a lie, but he knew his hesitant reaction would make it obvious he was thinking of a story. "You want the truth, I'm not stupid," replied Twister, bluntly.  
  
"I never implied you were stupid." Reggie told him.  
  
"I mean I'm not really as dumb as you think I am. I guess you could say I'm acting." Twister explained everything to Reggie and she laughed in his face.  
  
"Sorry, but that's just so-so weird! It sure explains alot though."   
  
"Sam knew about it. Now I guess I have to prove it to you aswell." Twister went and retrieved the psychology book he had under his bed. "I've been reading about psychology, that's how I knew about Squid. I really don't want you guys to think I'm lame or be sent off to that stupid school. I know all about that stuff you were probably going to teach me."  
  
"Dude, your serious," realised Reggie. "Well, if you're so smart, figure out a way to find Sam and get him back here."  
  
-----  
  
Otto sat at the Shore Shack just staring at the wall. Tito had asked him a dozen times what he wanted, but Otto was too deep in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had been going through, imagining the worst for his friend.  
  
"Okay Rocket Boy, what's on your mind?" Ray grabbed Otto by the shoulders.   
  
"I just can't stop thinking about what it must have been like for Sammy. Being beat up by his dad and all that. I guess I'll never understand, because I've never known." Otto looked down at the counter.   
  
"Paula is very worried. She has no idea where Sam and Ryan went. They haven't called or anything." Ray patted Otto on the shoulder. "Just go off and skate, it will take your mind off things."   
  
Otto did as Ray told him. Skating up towards his house he met Twister. "Dude, I thought you and Reggie were meant to be doing tutoring and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, but she's too concerned about Squid. He's only been gone, like, two days. It's probably all the theories she has in her head. I know I have them." Twister started going back up the hill. "I thought my parents were strict."  
  
"I know what you mean, it's been on my mind all day. We have to take our minds off it and do something. Let's hit Madtown, give us something to do." Otto was starting back down the hill when he looked at Twister. His friend stood there wide-eyed. "Bro, whats up? Come on." Otto looked in the direction Twister was staring and saw it.  
  
"Come on Otto, just make it up the hill and figure out where to go from there."   
  
-----  
  
Reggie sat by the phone. She couldn't think of anything else when her best friend was probably in real trouble. She threw her hands up in the air, crying out in frustration. "This is absolutely ridiculous!" The phone rang and Reggie made a dive for it. "Hello?" She answered hastily.  
  
"Reg, it's me Sam. I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess they would have found out sooner or later."   
  
"I'm so glad you called. I thought that you weren't going to anymore. Why don't you call your mom though, she been going nuts."  
  
"Well, I see nothings changed. I can't tell her because she'll just bring me back there and I can't come back."  
  
"Okay, I need you to do something for me. it may sound stupid but since you haven't explained anything....did Ryan force you to leave?" Reggie asked, realising that Sam probably couldn't say much if his brother was there. "Just give me some kind of sign if you're in trouble."   
  
"I'm not in trouble, why would I be? The only trouble is back in Ocean Shores. Reggie, my dad is trying to find me. Ryan told me everything."   
  
Reggie was relieved to hear that he already knew, and that he wasn't in any sort of danger, but still had one question. "You trust him?"  
  
"Surprisingly yes. Just a feeling I guess." Sam told her. There was an awkward silence. "So, how is everything?"   
  
"School work is fine. I have copies for you. I found out Twisters really weird secret, which is still shocking to hear. Other than that, I have been doing nothing but wonder where you've been the past two days." Reggie explained. She sighed and continued, "Please tell me where you are. I swear I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Reggie, I can't. If I know you, you'll come and find me. The room we're staying in is not the best, but it's all Ryan can afford." Sam listened for Reggie's reply, but only heard silence. "I'm sorry Reg. I can't risk my dad following you. Plus I don't want you caught up in this more than you already are. It's my problem, not yours and I prefer to keep it that way."  
  
Reggie knew he was right, it didn't mean she wanted him to be. "I know. I just miss you. The whole thing has really shaken us up. I just want to know you're okay."  
  
"I didn't know you worried so much. I'm sorry, but you know there's no other way."   
  
They kept talking for two hours. Reggie saw it was dark outside and soon enough Otto and Ray came through the door. Reggie didn't want to say goodbye and made Sam promise that they would talk everyday. Reggie wrote down the phone number of where he was staying for two more nights so she could call him the next day.  
  
"Was that Squid? Why didn't you let me talk to him?" Otto asked. Reggie was just silent, looking down at the number, she figured out a way to find Sam. She knew that he said not to, but she couldn't help herself.   
  
"Better leave her alone Otto." Ray ushered him into the kitchen, not realising Otto had something really important to tell her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read/Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The teacher had signaled free time for the kindergarten class. Twister liked free time, but instead of playing with blocks or drawing like the other kids, he liked to read.   
  
"Look, it's Maur-freak Rodriguez," said the bully of the kindergarten class. "Going to read again Maurice Rodri-geek!"   
  
"Leave him alone!" A five year old Otto Rocket said. "Just because he'll be super dooper genius and you wont!"  
  
That just caused the kids to laugh some more. The names increased, until the teacher stopped it and Twister, almost in tears, went over to his little corner to read.  
  
Twister woke up suddenly, Lars was sitting by him. He remembered what the kids used to call him, before the day of the interview and couldn't get it out of his mind.  
  
"Are you okay little bro? You were freaking out in your sleep, mumbling 'Im not a geek' and stuff." Lars explained. "I mean, no-one's called you that since you were five......maybe it's your disorder."   
  
"It's nothing Lars. Just a bad dream." Twister said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should tell mom and dad, if you think that kids from kindergarten class are out to get you. Besides, I whomped them when they called you that."   
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, okay!" Twister cried out, a little too loudly.  
  
Soon enough, Mrs Rodriguez walked in. "Lars, what have you done to your little brother now?"   
  
"I didn't do nothing, it's not my fault he's paranoid." Lars realised what he said, and looked at Twister as if to apologise.  
  
"What do you mean he's paranoid?" Mrs Rodriguez went over and hugged Twister tightly. "Did you have nightmares? It's okay, don't worry."   
  
"I am okay!" Twister exclaimed. "Just let me go back to sleep."  
  
"Maurice, is there something you want to tell us about this paranoia Lars is talking about?" Mrs Rodriguez looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"It's just Lars, making fun of me as usual." Twister knew his mom would believe that excuse, after all Lars was always making fun of him.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not taking the blame for this one. I didn't do nothing. You're the one reading about Paranoid Personality Disorder." Lars then turned to his mom. "He read about it in this book, and thinks he might have it."   
  
"No I don't, I didn't." Twister stammered, trying to think of an excuse without giving himself away.  
  
"See, he doesn't trust you. There the proof!" Lars pointed a finger at his brother.   
  
Mrs Rodriguez sat there for a moment. Finally she just walked out the door, leaving Lars and Twister alone. Lars gave Twister a death stare for trying to put the blame on him. After they left, Twister couldn't get back to sleep, as he wondered what would be in store for him when the sun rose.  
  
-----  
  
It was Wednesday and the Rockets were all having breakfast when the phone rang. It was Mrs Rodriguez, wanting to talk to Ray. Otto was glad he could finally tell Reggie about Doug spying on them. After that, the doorbell rang to signal that Twister had arrived at the house to tell Reggie about what him and Otto saw the day before.  
  
"Paranoid Personality Disorder? I'm not sure I follow." Ray listened to the story of what happened. He had been called to report any of Twisters strange behaviour which may prove whether or not he had it. "He's over here now. They're in the living room talking about something. Hold on."   
  
Twister was explaining the situation to Reggie. "We saw him yesterday, he was spying on us. I think he's trying to find out where Sam is through one of us. So we have to be careful, only god knows the lengths he'll go to."   
  
Ray resumed talking on the phone. "Hello? Yes, he's talking about someone spying on him, I can't be sure who. He fears that this person is out to get him. I'll call you if I see anything more." He walked out into the living room, trying to act casual. "Well, I have to open up the shack now, I guess I'll be seeing all you kids later. Okay, bye."   
  
"Man, he left in a hurry. I guess that's good because now we can have this conversation in private." Reggie said, holding up the paper with Sam's number on it. "Twister, do you think you could figure out where he is with this phone number?"   
  
Twister took the paper, nodding. "I'll do it after school."  
  
Otto looked at Reggie suspiciously. "What makes you think that Twist could find out where he is on a phone number? Twister, of all people!" Otto knew that they were both hiding something, but then thought about Sam's secret being revealed. "On second thoughts, I don't want to know."   
  
-----  
  
Twister walked towards his house. Debating whether or not to give Reggie the place where Sam was staying if he found it. He knew that Reggie would go and find Sam if he did, but at the same time, he wanted to know where Sam was. He slipped the number into his pocket, sighing. Suddenly out of nowhere, a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the bushes.  
  
"If I let go of your mouth, you have to promise not to scream. Can you do that for me little boy?"   
  
Twister nodded in reply, but the moment the hand was off his mouth, he screamed. Pushing Mr Dullard away and running into his house. Once inside, he looked out the door, but there was nothing. He blocked the door with all his body weight, shaking.  
  
"What's wrong. I heard you screaming. Is everything okay?" Mrs Rodriguez hugged her son, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Tell me."  
  
"Mr Dullard, he's out there. He grabbed me..." Twister said shaking.  
  
Mrs Rodriguez gasped and began to cry. she couldn't believe that Lars was right about Twister's disorder. She let her son go, watching him run to his room.  
  
Twister saw that the area code on the number was still in California and eventually found out, through the help of old holiday guides, that Sam was staying in a place near the Nevada border. He rang the number and sure enough the receptionist confirmed it.  
  
He rang Reggie straight after, not wanting to go outside. "Reggie. I found out where he's staying. It's this place called the Golden Sun, near the Nevada border. Pretty cheap place, had to look in an old guide for the number."  
  
"Thanks. Atleast we know he's still in California for the next day or so." Reggie said.  
  
Before Twister could tell her about what happened, she hung up.  
  
-----  
  
Reggie was glad there was still time to get to Sam before he left. She only had a small bag as not to arouse suspision, then grabbed all the money she had saved and left a letter to Otto and Ray behind.  
  
At the bus station, Reggie couldn't help but worry about what she was doing. She sat waiting for the bus to Nevada, knowing it would take her to where Sam was staying.   
  
"She did WHAT?!" Ray cried out, looking at the note Otto handed him. "I thought she was more responisble than this. I'm sure she won't get very far though, they don't sell bus tickets to thirteen year olds, do they? In that case, she could be hitch hiking!"   
  
"She said she'd call when she gets there. Maybe if we're lucky, Ryan will bring her back."  
  
"If she even gets there!" Ray blasted. "What the hell was she thinking!"  
  
"I don't know, and we won't know until she calls."  
  
-----  
  
Reggie looked at the bus load of people around her, most of them were asleep, but she couldn't sleep as her heart was racing at the thought of doing something so daring. She smiled at the thought of seeing Sam again and hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her coming along, even when he told her not to.   
  
She saw the dimly lit place and hopped off the bus, though she had no idea which room Sam and Ryan were staying in. Reggie was worried about having to knock on every door and disturb everyone when she spotted Ryan's car outside room 4 and went to knock on the door.   
  
"Reggie! What are you doing here?" Sam answered the door in his pyjamas. "Why did you come here?"   
  
"I had to see you Sammy. I had to know you were okay, even though you said not to come." Tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"What if my dad had followed you? Why couldn't you have stayed and moved on with your life instead of being caught up in my problems? You didn't listen to me." Sam looked at her, realising that Reggie had come all this way to see him and felt guilty for making her upset. "Sorry Reg. It's good to see you. I really appreciate it, but I don't want to be a burden."  
  
Reg threw her arms around him. "How can you be a burden? I've missed you so much. I couldn't let you go through this alone. You're my best friend Sammy."   
  
Sam hugged her back. "I've missed you too. Though I have to say I never knew you cared this much."   
  
"I'd rather be on the run with you than safe at home without you any day."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read/Review. Chapter 9 up soon!! 


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr Dullard had followed Reggie and found out where they were staying. He tricked the bus station by telling them Reggie was his runaway daughter, so they'd tell him what bus she was catching. He had recognised Ryan's sports car and had been watching the room, waiting for them to come outside.  
  
"Okay, time to pack up the car and go. Reggie, did you call your dad like I asked you to?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Reggie lied. Looking at Sam, silently begging him not to say anything. She didn't want to call anyone, because she knew Raymundo would flip and possibly have the phone call traced.  
  
Mr Dullard saw the door open to reveal his son and stepped out of his car. He ran over to them. Reggie saw him, her eyes opened wide and she screamed. Sam looked at his father, so shocked he couldn't move.  
  
"Sam, come with me now!" Mr Dullard said. "You have to trust me." Sam just stood there, looking at his father. Memories were running through his mind. Times of which his father beat him, yelled at him and made him feel worthless.  
  
"Why should he trust you? You beat him!" Reggie cried out.   
  
Ryan came running out of the room at hearing Reggie scream. "Sam, get in the car now! Dad, just go and leave him alone!"  
  
"Sam please! For your own good, come with me now! Ryan's lying to you, I love you son!" Doug took a few steps towards Sam, becoming angry at his son disobeying him. "If you don't come, I'll have to make you then!"  
  
Sam could do nothing but scream, covering his eyes, Reggie pulled him into the car. Ryan threw the luggage in the back with them and quickly hopped in the drivers seat and locked the doors. Doug bashed on the windows, shouting at them, Sam screaming in the back seat. Ryan started the car and drove off quickly, leaving Doug crying out obsenities behind them.  
  
Reggie watched Sam take a puff of his asthma inhaler. "Sammy. Are you okay?" Her heart was still beating fast from fear and her eyes were filling up with tears. "I didn't know he followed me. I'm sorry I was so selfish. Sammy please talk to me." She grabbed one of Sam's shaking hands.  
  
"He's in shock right now, he'll be fine later. Dad was bound to find us sooner or later. We can't keep running away like this, its not doing any good." Ryan told her.  
  
"But we can't go back either!" Reggie exclaimed. "Just keep driving, we'll figure out what to do later." She pulled Sam into a tight hug, in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
-----  
  
"Dude, I can't believe Reggie's gone. I mean, how did she get the money? How do we know she even found them?" Twister had just heard the news of Reggie's disappearing act. He couldn't help but feel partly responsible.  
  
"I don't know. Its been bugging me all day and Dad's all messed up about it. What exactely did you tell her about the number?" Otto asked, pacing back and forth across Twister's bedroom floor. "Come on, spill! It's the only way to know that she's safe."   
  
"There was this place, the Golden Sun, near the Nevada border. That's where the phone number matched up to. The only problem is, we don't know if they're still there or not." Twister explained. "They could be anywhere by now."  
  
"Do you think that Sam's dad might have followed her? How could she be so stupid?" Otto collapsed on the floor. "She didn't call last night or anything. I don't know what I'm going to do."   
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help but feel like it's my fault." Twister looked down at his best friend and his guilt began to rise.   
  
Otto felt a sudden rush of anger towards his friend. He needed someone to blame and Twister was it. "It is your fault! You told her where they were staying, knowing that she'd go out looking for him. You could have just said no! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Otto stood up, swearing, and punched Twister in the face.   
  
Twister was so shocked by his friend punching him, that he snapped. "What's your problem, dude!" He stood up and pushed Otto to the ground. "Calm down!"  
  
Otto looked up at him, realising what he had done, then broke down. He sat on the floor, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry bro. I screwed up. For all I know Reggie's dead. I'm sorry....I'm going for a walk, I need to be alone for awhile."   
  
After a few minutes, Sandy walked in, she didn't know how to ease her way into talking about such a complicated matter but she was finally ready to talk to her son about what was on her mind. "Maurice, I know about your problem. I don't want to send you away, but if you don't get rid of these ridiculous thoughts, I may have to for your own well being. Mr Dullard is dead, he's not after you or Sam."  
  
Twister knew that his mom would never believe the hell that he was going through, and that trying to convince her of the truth would be his ticket to the psychiatric hospital. "Okay mom, I will try. Anyway it's not that bad, I've just had a bad day." Twister answered, holding his hand over his throbbing eye.   
  
"Well I can't imagine it being a good day when two of your friends are missing and the other blames you."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go for a walk now." Twister walked out of his house, into the street. He saw Mrs Dullard, vigourously gardening as she had been doing the few days since Sam had gone. He watched her for awhile and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.   
  
-----  
  
Otto was too upset to go to school on Friday. He just lay on his bed, not moving or saying anything. He hadn't had breakfast that morning, and could feel his stomach growling. He knew that Ray had gone to work and Twister went to school, so he had no-one to talk to. Eventually he walked down to the kitchen and made himself some popcorn.  
  
Otto sat down in front of the TV with the large bowl. He flipped through the channels about ten times before he decided there was nothing interesting on. After a few minutes, the phone rang, Otto jumped up and grabbed it. "Reggie? Reg, is that you?" Otto cried into the phone, hoping he was right.  
  
"It's Sam, we're at a gas station. Reggie is in the bathroom and doesn't know I'm calling. I think she's a little too scared to call herself."   
  
"Why? Why won't she talk to us? The only reason she left is because of you anyway. If you didn't have your problems, none of this would have happened!"   
  
"I didn't ask any of you to get involved! I'm just calling to say she's safe, just luckily though because my dad followed us. No wonder Reggie won't call you." Otto heard the phone slam down. The moment he put the phone down, he regretted what he said. Despite his failure to show it sometimes, he really cared about them both and missed them when they weren't around. In anger, he threw the popcorn bowl across the room, spilling the contents everywhere.  
  
-----  
  
Twister tapped his pencil on the desk. He couldn't concentrate on the science exam in front of him, not with everything that had happened.What made it worse was that once again he was told to stay after class.  
  
"I notice that you weren't concentrating much on your work. It has been like this all year Maurice. Time after time I tell you to pick up your grades, and you promise that you will, but to no avail. All your other teachers say the same thing and therefore we think you should be moved into the remedial class."  
  
"No way! They don't let people from the remedial class into Harvard!" Twister blurted out, then covered his mouth realising what he said.  
  
The science teacher looked at him, and tried to control her laugter. "Be realistic Maurice. With your grades, Harvard isn't exactely within your reach."   
  
"I'll show you! Let me stay in my regular classes, and I'll prove you all wrong within a week!" Twister no longer cared about keeping his secret hidden. "If I don't, move me to the dumb class, but I don't think that will happen!" If it was the only way he would stay out of the remedial class and get into Harvard, he would reveal to everyone just how smart he was.  
  
After he left the room, he heard the teacher laughing her brains out. Something inside of him wanted to go back in there and punch her, but he controlled himself, knowing that his knowledge of science would be enough to shock her.  
  
"Twister Rodriguez does not belong in the remedial class, and it's about time everybody knew it."   
  
-----  
  
Paula came over to the Rockets house. Otto could tell she looked more stressed out than him. "Otto, I heard that young Reggie has gone off with Sam. I'm sorry all this has happened."  
  
"It's okay Mrs D. I just wish I knew where they were." Otto felt really awkward about talking to Paula, knowing that he had just abused her son over the phone an hour ago. "Atleast they left you a note though. Sam's with Ryan, so you shouldn't be geting so worked up."  
  
"Obviously you don't know, Sam didn't even know the truth about his brother. I wouldn't be half as worried if he had gone away with someone else. You may think he is safe with Ryan, but thats the whole reason I am worried. Only god knows what could happen to Sam and Reggie if we don't know where they are."  
  
"What do you mean something could happen to Reggie? What's up with Ryan?" Otto had never felt so much panic in his life.  
  
"I didn't think this would ever happen. I wish that Reggie hadn't been swept up in all this. Now I guess I have to explain myself, I have to tell you what not even Sam knew about Ryan."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for all the reviews by the way!! Tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll put the next one up soon. 


	10. Chapter10

Left you hanging long enough? Here's Chapter 10 to fill in all your answers :-)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's going on?" Otto was listening intently for the answer, afraid to blink.  
  
"Did Sammy ever tell you about what happened in Kansas?" Paula asked.  
  
"About what his dad did to him, yeah I heard about that. Pretty bad." Otto replied.  
  
"When Doug and I divorced, Ryan wanted to live with his father. So I didn't tell the courts about what happened, though now that I think about it, I definatly should have." Paula explained. "That's why we had joint custody. To be more specific, Sam came with me, Ryan stayed with Doug. We thought it was best because he wanted to study there after high school and only had a few years to go."  
  
"So then what happened?" Otto was getting impatient. Eager for Paula to finish the story so he would have a clue what kind of trouble Reggie and Sam were in.  
  
"Ryan used to write letters to me. Saying that Doug was really sorry about being abusive to Sam and that he wanted full custody of both kids. I don't know what experiances Ryan had living with his father, but soon enough, he went mad." Paula started to sob, Otto fetched her some tissues.  
  
"What do you mean by mad?" Otto asked nervously, hoping it wasn't as bad as the situations forming in his mind.   
  
"Mentally unstable. He couldn't control himself. Doug said it was because Sam wasn't there and that I was the cause of it all. The truth is, he hasn't ever gone to collage, he's been in a psychiatric hospital."  
  
"But he's better now, right? I mean, he's out after all this time." Otto was stammering, his hands were shaking uncontrolably. "Please don't tell me my sister is with a mental patient."  
  
"I don't think Ryan truely recovered. Now that he's taken Sammy away, I know he hasn't. From what it seems, Ryan blames Sam for the divorce and for his father thinking of nothing else but to get back whats his, so to speak....I wish Reggie didn't get involved in all this."  
  
"Well, there's no stopping Reggie when it comes to helping out her friends. She's stubborn that way." Otto explained. "Now she's with Ryan."  
  
-----  
  
"I'm really worried about him. Sam's not the kind of person to miss dinner." Reggie said as her and Ryan were driving back from the diner.   
  
"Today has been pretty shocking for him. He'll be fine in the morning." Ryan said.  
  
Reggie looked out the window. "Ryan, I think we took a wrong turn or something. I don't think this is the way back."  
  
Ryan just ignored her. "So, why did you come all the way to find us anyway? You do realise that by coming along you wrecked everything."  
  
"If you're talking about what happened yesterday, I'm really sorry." Reggie suddenly became very nervous.  
  
Ryan pulled the car over and grabbed Reggie's wrist. "What is it that you see in him anyway? He broke up our family and turned my father into a nutcase. All because he was born. He never appreciated anything. He doesn't want to come out to dinner when I offer and he actually yells at you for coming all this way to see him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you loved him."  
  
"Ryan, please can we just go back. I'm sorry." Reggie tried to reach for the door handle but he grabbed her other wrist. "Let go of me."  
  
"See, not even denying it. I'm not sick like him, I didn't make anyone's life a living hell. Sure, he went through all the bad stuff, and I'm sorry he did. Why did he have to screw me over because of it. Come on Reggie, answer me that!" Ryan snapped in her face.  
  
"I think you should calm down Ryan. You don't deserve this, but niether does Sam." Reggie cried. "Now let go, you're hurting me." She tried to kick him, but couldn't move her legs.  
  
"No Reggie, this is hurting you." Ryan slapped her across the face. "That pain you feel is not even half of what Sam caused me over the years. Dad didn't even care less about me when I stuck up for him, all he wanted was full custody of a kid he hated anyway. All those shots and pills, wasting my life away in that hospital but all everyone every cares about is him!" Ryan threw Reggie against the car door.   
  
Reggie wanted to open the car door and just run to the nearest house and call her father, the police, anyone who would listen but Ryan had started the car. Reggie started crying as she looked out the window. When they finally stopped, Ryan turned to her.   
  
"Reggie I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out. Wipe your eyes and don't mention anything to Sam." Ryan said. "This would only upset him more, and I know you don't want that for him."  
  
-----  
  
Twister walked across the street to see Otto. He managed to cover up his black eye with a pair of sunglasses. He saw Otto sitting by the garage. "Hey bro."  
  
"Sorry Twist. How bad is your eye?" Otto asked, looking at the dark sunnies twister was wearing.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just wondering how you are." Twister at down beside him.  
  
"Well, since it had been 48 hours, Raymundo filed a missing persons report last night. Wasn't as much of a madhouse as Sam's though." Otto explained. "I don't know if Reggie's ever coming home."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Twister didn't like the tone of his friends voice, because it signalled that he knew something big.  
  
"Well Mrs D came over yesterday. She told me all about Ryan's past. How he went mad and stayed in a hospital for a few years. Now Reggie and Sam are with him and the way I acted yesterday. I don't think they'll call again. I shouldn't have yelled at Sam, now we can't trace the calls or anything."  
  
For once, Twister didn't have any idea what to do. "I wish I could help in some way. I only knew where the place was last time because of the old travel guides my mom keeps." Twister looked straight ahead. "I guess we just have to hope that they call again."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reggie was looking out the window. Once again they were driving along to find a new place to stay. Usually on Saturdays she would be hanging out with the guys skating, surfing or playing hockey. Instead she was on the road in Oregon in a car with a maniac and her best friend who was barely speaking.  
  
"I want to go home." She blurted out. "I hate this, I want to go back. I miss Ocean Shores and we're not even in the same state anymore. How long can we keep running like this?"   
  
"Nobody asked you to come along. Infact I believe I specifically told you not to." Sam said, with a surprisingly rough tone to his voice.   
  
"I've already told you both that I'm sorry! Sammy, we can't keep running away, we have to go back!" Reggie was almost in tears. Ryan had not left her alone with Sam since he attacked her, so she couldn't tell him what was going on.  
  
"Listen Reggie, you made a choice and now you're facing the music. Don't make Sam go back to a place where dad could easily find him." Ryan said from the front seat.   
  
"But if he thinks we're on the run he wouldn't think of going back to Ocean Shores." Reggie suggested. "Atleast let us stop at this gas station. I want to call my dad, let him know I'm okay."  
  
"No, we're not stopping. You can call later." Ryan said, silencing the conversation.  
  
-----  
  
Twister paced his floor that night, trying to find some kind of answers. He thought about Doug's fake death and Ryan being a maniac. He mumbled to himself. "Otto mentioned that Sam's dad had found them, but obviously Ryan didn't give them up, so they're not in this together. Then again, maybe it's a plan to gain Squid's trust and take him back to Kansas. But why would he pretend to be dead in the first place?"   
  
Otto came through the door. "Hey Twist, you busy. Sorry, I don't think I'll be getting any sleep and you said it would be okay if I came over."   
  
"I'm just trying to figure this stuff out. It's so complicated." Twister suddenly had an idea. He knew it seemed a little weird, but it made sense of everything. "Do you know who told Mrs D that Mr D was dead?"  
  
"I don't know. What would that matter, I suppose the police told her or something." Otto shrugged.  
  
"Think about it. If Sam's dad is dead it gives Ryan the reason to come down here, that way he can take Sam away, right?"   
  
"I guess so. What's your point?"  
  
"Ryan makes the call, saying his father is dead when he's not, comes down here, takes Sam away and gains his trust by acting like the hero. What if he is taking Sam because he hates him, because he....wants to get rid of him." Twister went quiet, he knew what he was suggesting to Otto, worried about how he would react. Before Otto could open his mouth though, he continued. "Then Sam's dad comes down here to warn everyone, which might explain why he grabbed me that day."  
  
"I don't want to believe it, I don't want them to die, but the truth is it makes sense. Gives Ryan a chance to run, too." Otto sighed and sat down on Twister's bed. "I don't know what I'd do if they die, Twist."  
  
Twister looked out the window and pointed to the Dullards house. "The lights are still on. She hasn't slept at all the past few days. Come on, we have to ask her who gave her the message."  
  
-----  
  
Ryan had finally found a place for them to stay that night. He went to have a shower, finally giving Reggie a chance to explain her intentions to Sam.  
  
"I wouldn't have come up here if I didn't care about you. Please, we have to go home. Ryan isn't who you think he is. I know it sounds crazy but you have to trust me." She was glad that he was finally listening to her, but nervous at how he would react. "Ryan even told me last night, he's been in a mental hospital. I'm calling our parents and telling them where we are."  
  
Sam shook his head seriously. "I never thought you could be so selfish. You want to see me, so you risk me going back with my dad and now you want me to go back home, so you can get what you want and I give up the one person who actually cares about me." Sam turned and glared at her.  
  
The remark hit Reggie like a slap in the face. "I care about you. So does everyone back in Ocean Shores. This isn't just for my sake, I can't believe you would think that."   
  
"Yeah, I suppose they do care, because caring about people means you make them feel bad and beat them. That's what my dad does, and he told me he loves me!"   
  
"Well I'm sorry if my being here is making you feel bad." Reggie cried out, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry that I have done nothing but be there for you every minute of every day!"   
  
"Go ahead Reggie pound me, you know you want to." Sam stared her right in the face, as if daring her to slap him.  
  
"Then you obviously don't know me at all. I just want what's best for you. I care about you so much that Ryan even thinks I'm in love with you, weird as that idea is." Reggie turned away from him, hoping that he would show some sympathy, like he usually did.  
  
"Yeah, it is a pretty stupid idea. Someone loving me, most lame thing I've ever heard. Wouldn't want Otto and Twister finding out that you care about a Squid!"  
  
Reggie turned back around to face him. "That's not fair! I didn't mean it like that and you know it."   
  
"What are the odds, the great Reggie Rocket is crying. Now you know how I feel every single day. But then again, I guess I'm just showing that I care about you. This is the way everyone else shows it!"  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Reggie sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. "Stop saying things you don't mean. I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"Then call up Raymundo, tell him where you are and you'll never have to fight with me again." Sam walked over to his bed and lay down facing away from Reggie.  
  
Ryan came out of the bathroom, he had been listening in to their fight, unknown to them. Reggie looked at him with teary eyes. Ryan flashed her a smile, showing that no matter how much she tried, he had won.  
  
-----  
  
"Ryan told me about Doug's death, explaining that he had to stay here for awhile because he couldn't financially support himself." Paula explained to the two boys. "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Twister and Otto looked down at the carpet. Niether of them wanted to say anything. Finally Twister spoke up. "Because...he isn't dead. Infact he's very much alive." He explained everything to her about what had happened and the theory he had. Hoping she could shed some light on the situation.  
  
"Why would Ryan hate Sammy so much as to go to all this trouble?" Paula had started crying, she was relieved when the doorbell rang as she didn't want to hear any more. She figured it was probably Otto and Twister's parents wondering where they were. She walked out of the room and opened the door, paralysed with shock as she stared into the eyes of her former husband.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry I had to leave it there, I'll upload the next one soon. By the way, the whole Reggie/Sam stuff is not intentional, no matter how much it appears to be hinting that way. Just wanted to clear that up for the people that mentioned it. 


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twister and Otto came to the door. Paula was still in shock, so Doug let himself him. She shut the door behind him. "You're dead. Ryan called me and told me you were in an accident."  
  
"The only accident was letting him out of the hospital. He has Sam and one of his friends. Only god knows what he's planning to do. He declared revenge on his brother for all my mistakes." Doug explained. "Only after being a victim to Ryan's madness could I truely understand what I put Sam through. I tried to save him, but of course how could he trust me?"  
  
"Why would Ryan want to hurt Sammy for? What about Reggie, she's with them!" Paula sat down on a chair trying to take all the news in. "So it seems you were right in your theory."  
  
Doug turned to the two boys. Naturally, both were quite scared of him. "I remember you. I tried to warn you." He looked at Twister. "Do you have any idea where they might be now?"  
  
Otto and Twister shook their heads. "They called yesterday, but didn't say much. I don't think they'll be calling back soon either." Otto told him.  
  
"We have to do something. But what?" Paula asked, though no-one seemed to have an answer.  
  
-----  
  
"What are you doing here? This room is suppose to be vacant!" The cleaner woke Reggie up in the morning. Reggie opened her eyes and looked around the room, Sam and Ryan were gone.  
  
"What time did they leave?" Reggie asked. Heart beating fast, she came to the realisation. "They left me behind. Sam and Ryan left me here."   
  
"They left really early this morning. By the looks of things, intentionally." The cleaner looked at Reggie, ushering her out of the room and leading her to the manager. "There's a phone so you can call someone."  
  
Reggie's hands were shaking so much she could barely pick up the phone. She began to cry at the realisation that Sam really had gone without her. She counted her money, walked off and began an attempt to hitch hike to the nearest bus station.  
  
-----  
  
Sam woke up in the back seat of Ryan's car. He looked around, realising Reggie wasn't with them. "Ryan, what's going on? Where's Reggie?"   
  
"I woke up and she was gone. I looked for her, but I think she is going back home. I didn't want to wake you, but I guess you would have found out sooner or later that Reggie betrayed you." Ryan lied.   
  
Sam looked out the window. All the anger he had towards Reggie had transformed into worry. He felt guilty, knowing his last words to her were harsh and hoped she was alright. "I guess I'm glad she went home, but I hope she reaches Ocean Shores, okay."   
  
Ryan didn't care about leaving Reggie behind. The only thing he wanted was to do away with Sam.   
  
-----  
  
"Maybe if we're lucky something will turn up with the missing persons reports." Doug told them. "Other than that it's pretty hopeless."  
  
"What's Ryan's number plate?" Paula asked. "We tell the police, they find Sam. After all, Ryan is a threat to him."  
  
Doug wasted no time in replying and ran to the phone. Just as he disappeared into the kitchen, the doorbell rang again. Paula went over to answer it, finding Reggie in a distressed state.  
  
"Reggie! What happened? Please tell me Sammy is with you. Where are they? What's happening?" Paula lead her inside, sitting her on the couch. "Your father has been worried sick about you."  
  
Doug came into view, Reggie looked at him, feeling scared. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"He's not the bad guy here Reggie-"  
  
"Ryan attacked me. He has Sam. They left me behind at this place in Oregon. I just managed to get a bus back. How come he's not the bad guy, he tried to hurt Sam too." Reggie glared at Doug.  
  
Paula explained everything to her, begging her to reveal their location. She cried when she realised Reggie could tell them anything except the last place they were seen.  
  
Doug stared out the window, trying to hide his guilt behind an emotionless expression. "Don't worry. They'll be looking for Ryan's car and a hostage. It's all going to be okay. I just hope we're not too late."  
  
-----  
  
Monday at school Twister sat in the class room. He decided to go to school and show up all the teachers like he planned. Otto sat in the desk beside him, but Twister knew his mind wasn't there at all. The lack of sleep didn't help them concentrate at all.  
  
The bell rang, and for the third time that day Twister was asked to stay behind after class. The math teacher eyed him suspiciously. "Since when have you been able to do algebra to perfection? Who are you and what have you done with the real Maurice?"  
  
"I'm smart okay. I've just been hiding it. Don't like it? Tough. I have bigger problems right now. So unless you can prove I'm cheating, goodbye." Twister walked out of the classroom and down the hall. For the first time, he was really glad he had science for the day.  
  
"So, Rodriguez. You still planning to prove me wrong? This shall be very interesting indeed." She walked over to her desk to begin the lesson.  
  
"Yeah, it will be interesting to see your reaction when I show you. Who cares if it makes me a nerd, this is well worth it."   
  
Answering every question right, and doing the experiment to perfection by himself, since Otto was once again off in his own little world, Twister felt really proud of himself. The bell rang, Twister strutted up to the teachers desk. Her mouth was wide open, she was practically fainting.  
  
"If only I had bet money on this. I could have won fifty bucks, which is like a whole weeks pay for someone in your occupation. I'll call you when I graduate Harvard." Twister was about to exit, when he saw the papers on her desk. "Put those forms to put me in remedial class away. It makes you look like an idiot. Which is ironic when you think about it." He walked out of the room, coming to the realisation it wasn't that bad being smart. He thought he should explain things to Otto, but his friend was too deep in thought to even notice.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
H&H 13 will be up later. 


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 13  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just think, a week ago our lives were fine and normal. Sam was here, Twister was naive and brainless as ever. Now look at it. Sam's gone, maybe forever. The last words we said to each other were completely harsh. What a way to remember your best friend, by fighting." Reggie sat on the couch in her home, talking to Otto and Twister about everything that happened. Both were glad she was safe, but not completely care free.  
  
"He left you behind! Who knows what could have happened. I say he deserves exactely what he gets." Otto said, staring out the window. Even he was surprised at the amount of hatred he felt for his friend.  
  
"Squid wouldn't just leave Reggie behind. Ryan probably forced him or something. After all, we know what Ryan's planning to do, so he'd want Reggie away from everything. Plus the way Reggie tells it, no matter how mad he was, Sam was much to concerned for her well-being to just leave without an explanation. How are we going to tell Squid that his dad is actually the good guy in all this?" Twister didn't want to mention anything, but in the back of his mind, he started to wonder if it was already too late.  
  
"Back to what Reggie said, since when were you the one to analyse everything Twist? You've been acting all weird. Like you know stuff we don't." Otto looked at Twister for an answer.   
  
"There are more important things to worry about right now. Like if they've found him and what can we do?" Twister looked at Reggie, who was staring at the blank TV, then to Otto who didn't seem to want to look his way, possibly because the black eye was still a day of two from healing. An awkward silence filled the room, each of them off in their own little world.  
  
They all snapped back to reality when the phone rang. Reggie ran and grabbed it. "Hello? Rocket Residence." She walked back to the couch and sat down. "Sammy! Where are you? I'm sorry for fighting with you, but you have to tell us where you are."  
  
"Reggie I'm so glad you made it home. I'm sorry for fighting with you too. I didn't mean it when I said I never wanted to see you again. Why did you leave without telling us though?" Sam said from the other end.  
  
"You guys left me behind! It's not like I had a choice but to go home." Reggie cried into the phone, Otto tried to grab it, but Reggie walked into the kitchen and sat on the floor.  
  
"I didn't leave you behind. I woke up in the car and Ryan told me that you'd left. Oh man, Reggie, I'm so sorry. I guess Ryan wanted you to go back."   
  
"Just tell me where you are so we can get you home. I know it sounds like a scheme, but you have to trust me. Ryan is crazy, you have to come back. He hurt me Sam, really. He didn't want me to go home for my well being, but because he wanted me out of the picture. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Reggie was almost in tears. she noticed Twister and Otto walk through the kitchen door, hearing everything she just said.  
  
"Ryan wouldn't hurt me, but my dad will if he finds me back home. You don't understand, he just wouldn't do that."  
  
"You're in serious denial. Anyway, if you don't tell me, the police will find you. They're taking Ryan back to the hospital." Reggie was about to continue, but Twister grabbed the phone.  
  
"For a smart person, you really are dumb sometimes. Your mom told us about Ryan. He made the phone call saying your dad was dead." He explained.  
  
"Only because my dad made him do it. I know you and the guys are just using this to get me to come back, but I'm not ready, yet."  
  
"It's a set-up. He has an excuse to come down here, snatch you and dispose of you. Why don't you believe us, you hated Ryan after all."   
  
"I have to go now, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"I guess it's understandable. Squid has been abused so much that he doesn't want to believe that Ryan is the same. Plus, from what Reggie says, Ryan can be very manipulative. I can't believe he hurt you though. Are you okay?" Twister bent down next to her.  
  
"Although Ryan may have the smaller build, like his mother. He is strong and really hurts, like his father. I'll live but Sam won't if we don't hurry." Reggie stood up, looking at Twister. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"We tell Mrs D about the phone call and have the police trace the number. Then we can find him." All three ran towards the door.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do with my best bro Twister Rodriguez?" Otto asked.  
  
"Okay, we've established that I'm alot smarter then I've let on over the years. Now can we save Squid?"   
  
-----  
  
Sam looked at the ceiling of the crappy room. Everything Reggie told him was running through his mind. What if Ryan is crazy? What if this isn't just a scheme for me to come home? He thought about it. Why wouldn't mom warn me about Ryan the moment he stepped into the house? If he is mad, it's probably because he lived with my dad and became the victim I once was. He's saving me from my dad, how can he be the bad guy?  
  
Ryan interrupted his train of thought. "What you thinking about?" He sat on the edge of his brothers bed. "I was thinking we could head back home soon. Mom will freak if we have much more brotherly grieving time and I'm sure dad won't think to come back there."  
  
"I guess that's a good idea. Everyone seems to want me back home." Sam replied. "They're just so worried about me, so I can't blame them. Reggie is so stubborn and bossy sometimes that she'll resort to anything so I'd do what she thinks is best. Speaking of which, she said you left her behind, is that true?"   
  
Ryan thought up a lie really quickly. "Okay, yes it's true. I didn't want to tell you about that. She wanted to go home, you wanted her to be happy and we both know she wouldn't just leave you behind. You're best friends after all. So I had to give her a little push. I left a note and bus money for her." Ryan fought off the urge to smile. He knew his little brother's weakness was someone who understood and listened to him. Which is why he knew Sam would believe his nice act.  
  
"I thought it would be something like that. You could have atleast driven her to the the bus station. I guess you did what you had to do." Sam smiled up at his brother, thinking to himself. The guys are lying, he can't be crazy, but I guess they're hearts are in the right place.  
  
Ryan was smiling for a different reason. That he would soon be rid of the twerp that ruined his life and put him in the hospital. Sam thought he was the saint saving him from more abuse, not knowing that the same person he admired would be the one to put a bullet through his head now that Reggie wasn't around.  
  
-----  
  
"We don't have to trace the call. They've already found them. The police found Ryans car and someone who had seen the missing persons report spotted Sam and Ryan at a diner. So we know exactely where they are now." Paula explained to them, jumping in the car. "We're going along to get them."  
  
"We're coming with you then. I'm not leaving Sam behind again." Reggie said, but Doug stopped her.   
  
"We can't have you going near him. Who knows what danger you'd be in if you come. Stay here. If he calls, don't tell him anything about the police stakeout or us coming to get him. Is that clear? We can get to the place sooner if we hurry. Come on Paula." Doug hopped in the car and the two of them quickley sped off to save their son.  
  
The three friends looked at each other. Reggie was the most worried. She kept looking in the direction the car sped off. Before walking back to the house with the guys, she whispered, "Please come home."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think. I have many endings to this story. I have to pick one. In the meantime, review this chapter! 


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 14  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day was a Tuesday, meaning that Otto, Twister and Reggie had to go to school. The moment they stepped in the doors, everyone was bombarding Reggie with questions.   
  
"So, are the rumours true? Were you planning to run away to Kansas with Sam and his brother?"   
  
"What the hell happened to Sam anyway?"   
  
"I heard he kidnapped you and Sam. You managed to escape somehow. Is that true?"   
  
Reggie just wished people would leave her alone. It was hard enough not knowing what her best friend was going through, but being expected to answer all the questions about bogus rumours set her off. "LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S NOT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAY!"   
  
"Yeah, it wasn't any of your business until you followed him." Some girl said.   
  
Reggie turned around and pushed the girl against a row of lockers. "What would you know anyway you stupid bitch? Just because Sam helped you with your homework once or twice doesn't mean you have any idea. My best friend is gone, I have no idea what's happening. I don't need this kind of garbage, especially not from a tart like you."   
  
Twister eased Reggie off the girl. "Come on Reg, take it easy. Everything's going to be okay."   
  
Reggie turned around to him and her brother with tears in her eyes. "How do you know that Twister? Ryan wants him dead, I know it. I can't do this, I have to go." Reggie ran out of the school with the other two calling after her, but she didn't answer.  
  
-----  
  
"So Rodriguez, I hear you're not such a hopeless case after all. But despite that, it is not acceptable to shoot your smart mouth off at the teachers. I realise you've been going through a lot, but I'm going to have to give you detention." The principal was going on and on. Twister had heard it all before, the many times he had been in the principals office. He knew the detention room better than his own bedroom. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Actually, the amount of times I've been given the lecture about no pranks or smart-ass remarks, I don't think I really need to listen." Twister knew he'd gone to far, mouthing off to the principal, but he was more worried about Reggie and wanted to get out of school as quick as possible.  
  
"Yet it never seems to sink in your brain. You may be the new Einstein, but your not to bright on the manners front. I have to suspend you for a day, starting now."   
  
Twister walked out of the school and walked towards the cul-de-sac. He decided not to go home as his parents would be really mad at the fact he recieved detention and he didn't want to know there reactions to his hidden intelligence, he knew they would force him to go to the special school. Instead he went to see Reggie.  
  
-----  
  
"We've been driving for hours. When are we going to get there?" Paula sat in the front seat, fretting to her former husband. "I hope we're not too late, oh what if we are. How could Ryan hate his own brother so much? Speed up!"  
  
"If I go any faster, I'll get a speeding ticket and that's the last thing I need. Don't you think I want to save him too?" Doug replied irritated. He had forgotten just how overprotective Paula could be.  
  
"I don't know, do you? You hardly cared about Sam when we were together and the poor kid worked so hard to impress you, just wanting a little compassion and praise from his father. But you were always so busy with work, or with Ryan." Paula blurted out the feelings she bottled up for years. She knew how much Doug had helped towards the investigation, but couldn't forget the past.  
  
"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be here. It's not like you would let the little guy anywhere near me. I know I screwed up, and I felt guilty for years but you've sucked enough child support out of me to never have to work a day in your life. Not only that, I've had to deal with our other son being taken away from me. Even with him being so enraged, he could beat me down, that was the hardest day of my life." Doug didn't take his eyes off the road. "I had to sons taken away from me because I was a horrible father, now it's my time to make it up to my second born and your carrying on, just like you did when we were married."  
  
Paula strangely felt compassion for him. "We can't blame ourselves for what happened to Ryan. It just happened this way. We have to stop arguing, it's the only way to save Sammy." She looked out the window so Doug couldn't see her cry.  
  
"I do blame myself, because I was the one who broke up the family. I made you and Sam leave. That's why Ryan went mad, and because of what I did he blames Sam for breaking up the family."  
  
"I know I don't know him as well as you, but I believe there is some part of him that doesn't want to hurt Sam at all. But I guess we won't know until we get there."  
  
-----  
  
Sam tried to sleep that night, but he kept having the nightmare. He saw it all in his mind. His mom was packing things up in the car, while movers were loading some other stuff into their truck. Dad was begging mom not to take him away. Ryan came out, pushed Sam to the ground. "It's your fault! You broke up this family! All because dad never loved you."   
  
These visions were making Sam think twice about what Reggie said. He wondered if Ryan ever forgave him for their parents divorce. Looking at his watch, he saw it was past midnight. Giving up on sleep he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Sam, are you awake? What's the matter?" Ryan heard his brother sniffling on the other bed. He tried to convince himself not to care, but found himself hugging Sam.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you think the divorce was all my fault, but it wasn't. I didn't want the family to split either. It wasn't my fault, believe me Ryan." Sam sobbed. This made Ryan feel slightly guilty, but his anger soon returned.  
  
"I'm not going to let you win. The weak, innocent act may work on mom and dad, but not me. It was your fault they broke up, your fault that dad felt guilty all those years and who suffered from it? ME! I was in that hospital, they pumped me full of seditives, told me I was crazy. Know who's fault that was? Yours of course!" Ryan went to his bag and pulled out the gun. Sam screamed, cowering on the floor.  
  
"Reggie was right, you need help Ryan." Sam stuttered.  
  
"The only help I need is the help of a bullet in your head. Though I can't do it here, they might catch me and send me back to that place. Come to think of it, if they do it will be your fault aswell. Go out to the car, we're going for a drive. Don't try any funny stuff either."   
  
Sam stood up and opened the door, then turned to Ryan. Maybe it was the shock, or the fact that he had contemplated suicide before, but Sam head towards him. "What if I do try funny stuff? Will you shoot me? You're going to shoot me anyway, so you might as well get it over with. Infact, why don't I save you a trip back to that hospital if they catch you. Give me the gun."  
  
Doug and Paula finally reached the place. Paula pointed out Ryan's car and both of them parked and hopped out. They both shut their doors and out of happiness, hugged each other, knowing it wasn't to late. It was only two seconds later that the hope was shattered. A gun shot was heard, shocking the two for a moment before Paula panicked and ran towards the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, I had to add another cliffhanger to that. I decided to end the story the way I originally was going to end it. It may get a little angsty, but thats the way it goes. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Hopefully if won't take too long to post the next chapter. If you can, could you please read and review Twisted Thoughts for me, coz I love to hear all the feedback. MGP 


End file.
